Sarci Nevron
"Your a, a (preparing to scream)" ~unnamed woman. "Go on say it, A monster, a viscious savage carnivrus monster seeking to eat your human flesh, if thats what your thinking go ahead and scream becuase your damn well right!" ~Sarci Nevron. Sarci Nevron is perhaps one of the saddest cases of Luemarians born on this earth. He was born to woman who did not want him, once she had him (which was at home and not in a hostpital) she used him a sex toy before finally ditching in off the brooklyn bridge. Ever since then he was marked as a monster by everyone who met him and eventually over a course of time he began to believe them, and slowly began to act more and more like a monster just because he felt thats what he was expected to be like. In truth however Sarci is a very lonely indiviual made miserable by years of torment and words which have made him so miserable that he has tried on hundreds of occasions to take his own life only for his Leumarian biology preveting him from dying. In his despair he fled to sanfranscio where he became the city's urban legend. Eventually his acts became s o newsworthy as he killed and sometimes devoured all crimes occuring each night in sanfransico. Eventually After a year of being in the city and 22,000 criminal death several nearby demigod camps began an investigation to kill the monster, who was plaguing the city criminals or not, It is this point of history where his roleplay begins. Abilities and Biology Sarci Nevron's skin is like rubber and can stretch indefinitly and works the same way for their organs as well allowing them to grow in size. The acid in his stomach was powerful enough to eat through even concrete in seconds even if diluted with a gallon of water per ounce of acid. He eats his prey whole and can store items and even people into his second stomach which is void of acid and acts like a sac or a biological backpack. Any food entering his first stomach will be digested in under 12 seconds. As a Leumarian he is immune to virtually every poison and venom known and is completely immune to acid both internally and externally as their acid in their stomachs is the strongest in the world. As a Leumarian his claws and teeth are strong enough and sharp enough to pierce virtually any form of matter like a white hot knife through soft butter, these claws and teeth are retractable and are replaced by lesser claws and teeth which are not quite as tough. He can change both shape and form and texture allowing himself the mastery of sneak attacks. Leumarians can also cast extremely convincing illusions even of themselves and have cheated death by using the illusion to form into reality becoming the biological version while the holographic becomes the dead one. Sarci has an extremely inteligent and strategic mind able to play out entire plan by simply making a modifcation to another to counter unexpected moves. As a luemarian he rarely needs to eat but can do so without fear of gaining weight or fat. By eating non edible objects he can transform the required energy into physical strength which can build his muscles to god like or more than god like levels. Category:Freeman23 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods